little_britches_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Britches Series Wiki:Manual of Style
Canon Policy Here at Little Britches Series Wiki, we only use information gathered from the series itself. We don't use any information from fan written fiction otherwise known as fanon. Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for Little Britches Series fans. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between : there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. 'Capitalization' #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. #Capitalize proper nouns. #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. For a full list visit ''[http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/capitals.htm ''Capital Community College's Guide to Grammar and Writing] 'Punctuation' In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. ''Italics Italics are used for large works like movies, television series, books, songs and albums. To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: :''The Dry Divide These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). Quotation Marks Quotation marks are used to enclose things that are part of a larger work, such as episodes. A shortcut to add quotation marks around a title is to click on the set of quotation marks in the Edit Tools below the edit box. This will put a set of quotation marks into the edit box. You can also highlight a title and click the quotation marks to add them. This works with many of the other items in the Edit Tools box. Links To link to another article inside ''Little Britches Series Wiki, you must put [[]] around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use wikipedia: and put the article title inside. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. External links will show up as blue. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. Spacing Web pages do not look the same for everyone. Different web browsers will display things different from one another. For example, Firefox may show a sentence wrapping around a picture while Safari does not. Internet Explorer 8 will show a transparent background in a PNG picture while Internet Explorer 6 does not. Monitor sizes and resolutions will also affect how much can be seen at one time. A 15" monitor isn't as wide as a 19" monitor, so web pages will be longer on a 15" monitor than they will on the 19" monitor. Pages on a 19" monitor can also be longer if the resolution is set low. For example, 800x600 instead of 1280x1024. When editing a page, use the following rules: * Keep article content as close to the top of the page as possible. * Put one blank line in between paragraphs. * Put two blank lines if you need to separate things with a little more space, such as certain templates. * Larger spacings should be created with different commands rather than adding more blank lines. Punctuation and footnotes Footnotes are used to add references "Ref" tags should immediately follow the text to which they refer, with no space before the tag. When they coincide with punctuation, the tag is placed immediately after the punctuation. Multiple tags should have no space between them. Exceptions: "ref" tags are placed before, not after, dashes; and where a reference or other footnote applies only to material within a parenthetical phrase, placing the tag within the closing parenthesis may be appropriate. See also * *Category:Help Category:Policy Category:Help